


Arctic Wonderland

by Wolfhound159



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfhound159/pseuds/Wolfhound159
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Teresa Lisbon and Patrick Jane are stuck in a cabin in the woods during a snowstorm? Will the freezing temperatures be the key to getting them to expand their relationship? Or as they struggle to keep warm, will they just remain platonic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Patrick Jane stood at the entrance of their cramped one bed cabin in the woods. They were sent by the FBI, to investigate a murder in an "Arctic Wonderland," but as always, they had to share a small cabin because there was no other vacancy. Still, it was at least a two story hobble with a working fireplace and bathroom and stocked with food, firewood, and water, courtesy of the manager.

"Come on, Lisbon," he called, "The body and the evidence will freeze if we make it wait any longer."

"Calm down, Jane," she shouted back at him, "I'll be there in a second."

A window suddenly slamming open, bringing in a gust of wind and snow caused Lisbon to yelp and curl herself inwardly as the weather howled at her mercilessly. Jane raced up the stairs, through the small hallway, and entered the room, and after he closed and locked the window shut, he turned to her and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she shivered, her teeth chattering, "I'm fine, thank you."

Jane took her into his arms and rubbed her back and shoulders to help give her some heat. After a few minutes, her body had regained its heat and she stopped shivering. As she stepped out of his embrace, she instantly missed his body heat, but stopped herself from diving back into his arms.

"Thank you," she said, turning around to hide her blush.

Jane smiled at her, fighting the urge to pull her back into his arms, fighting the urge to forget about the case and make love to her.

"You're welcome," he said as he walked back into the living room, trying to control his body from the absence of her heat.

Soon, Lisbon padded down the stairs, tying her hair in a ponytail before sporting a knitted cap on her head. She looked at him staring, smiled, though he could see a faint blush, and asked, "What?"

He shrugged and said, "Nothing," before turning from her emerald gaze that tempted him to throw caution to the wind and kiss her.

She walked towards the door, feeling self-conscious about herself, not wanting to discomfort Jane anymore. She pushed and pulled, but the door wouldn't budge.

"Jane, I'm going to need your help here."

Jane walked over to her and helped her try to open the door. Curious, Jane walked up to the second floor and opened a window that faced the front. He looked down and saw snow covering two thirds of the door and windows. He chuckled as he walked downstairs and found Lisbon still trying to open the door.

"The door's never going to open, Lisbon," he informed, "there's a wall of snow blocking the doors and windows."

Lisbon looked at him, panicking, "What? How are we going to get out?"

Jane wrapped his arms around her in an attempt at calming her down, "We're going to get out of here when the snow storm stops and the local police clear the way,"

"How long is that going to take?"

"I don't know Lisbon, a couple of hours, maybe a day or two," he mumbled the next, "A week or two at the most."

Even though he mumbled it, Lisbon was still able to hear it, she pushed back to face him, "A week?"

Jane shrugged, "When I had the opportunity of staying in a cabin like this, we were stuck in a snow storm for three weeks… when the local police got us out, he told us we were trapped in the longest storm they've ever had."

Lisbon looked at him, worry still coating her expression and eyes, but the panic had left.

"What about the body? You know," Lisbon asked, "The murder we're here to solve?"

"How does anyone expect us to solve a murder if we're trapped in here?"

Lisbon's eyes widened in fear when he said trapped. "We're trapped," she echoed, "We've got to get out of here!" Lisbon grabbed for her phone and when she realized where it was, she groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"I left my phone in the car."

Jane took out his phone and handed it to her, smiling triumphantly. She took it with a smile that he wanted to taste, and he groaned inwardly at the thought that not even the snow storm will keep them from their jobs. He almost cheered with glee when they realized that the storm had destroyed their signal and not only that, but his phone had just died and he left the charger in the car.

Lisbon handed him his phone back and slid down onto the couch in defeat. She was tired, worried, and frankly a bit scared. She feared that the necessities might run out and they would starve or freeze to death. She looked at the counter and spotted the landline. No use, she never memorized Abbott's number and she knew Jane never bothered to glance at it, since she was the one who saved it to his phone.

Jane sat down next to her, kicking off his shoes and relaxing into the seat. Lisbon saw and felt the temperature drop, and leaned into Jane, putting her head onto his shoulder. Jane wrapped his arm around her shoulder, rubbing it slowly and softly, before sighing and sinking deeper into the couch.

XXXXXX

Jane was the first to awake, he was lying down back on the couch, a still sleeping Lisbon lying on top of him, her head on his chest, and their legs and feet tangled together. He smiled as she sighed, rubbed her cheek on his chest, and snuggled closer into his arms. He knew she was still asleep, she would've never had done that otherwise, and her mumbling incoherently supported his assumption. He pulled her closer, relishing the feel of her warmth, her body snuggled close to him, and how she fit perfectly into him. He didn't want to wake her so he just stayed there, waiting for her to wake up, waiting to see her reaction. He feared she would pull away in disgust, he knew he had fallen for her, hard, and he didn't want to lose her again.


	2. Chapter 2

Lisbon stirred softly as she woke, fluttering her eyes, stretching softly, and cuddling closer into his warmth, before she realized who she was using as a pillow. Jane sensed her tense, but smiled when she didn't pull away. He rubbed her back softly and she blushed as the electricity of his touch coursed through her spine and awakened her senses.

"What time is it?" she spoke, her voice raw from the cold weather and her emotions.

Jane looked at the clock ticking on the wall, smiling as he realized that she is as affected of their closeness as he is. He blinked rapidly to try to focus on reading the clock, before he answered, "6:45."

"AM or PM?"

"PM."

She relaxed a little into his arms, and his smile grew as he tightened his hold on her softly.

"You cold?" he asked, and when he felt her head move up and down, he pulled her closer.

"Can you see the thermometer from here?"

"Yeah," he answered, "you want me to tell you the temperature outside?"

She nodded softly, already starting to feel her body tremble with cold and something else.

"20 below and dropping," he mumbled, rubbing her back and arms, sending more electricity coursing through their veins, "You hungry?"

"A little," she shrugged, sinking deeper into his embrace, "We could use something warm in our stomachs."

He hummed in consent but made no effort to move.

"Jane?" she asked, confused and slightly worried that he had fallen back asleep. She turned her head up and met his gaze for the first time since waking up.

"I can't get us something to eat if you're pinning me down on the couch," he teased her; worried that if he didn't, he might have just kissed her plump lips and explore every inch of her body. She blushed, rolled her eyes, and adjusted herself to give him room to get up off of the couch. The moment he stood up, he missed her closeness and warmth, and he could tell she missed his warmth too, but she tried not to show it.

Soon, they were sitting down side by side, eating a sandwich and sipping on hot chocolate, a blanket wrapped around their shoulders. He smiled and leaned into her playfully, before leaning back, and she leaned back into him. Instead of lighting the silence with a little bit of joy, the brief contact made their whole body tingle with expectancy, curling their toes and sending shivers down their backs. She looked at him and smiled, and he leaned down, touched her forehead with his, never once breaking eye contact. He saw the slight dilation of her pupils and heard her soft hitch of breath, yet he knew that she could tell he did the same.

"Still scared?" he asked softly.

Confusion crossed her face slowly and he smiled softly as he felt her forehead crease. "Scared of what?"

"Being stuck with me in this cabin," he shrugged, masking his hurt tone with an air of indifference. She broke the contact to take a sip of the hot chocolate. Even though he tried to mask the slight twinge of pain he felt when she started to panic, even though now he knew it was fear of being trapped, she saw it.

"Jane," she said softly, so soft he wasn't even sure he heard her correctly, "ever since my mother died, and my father started drinking, he would lock us in our room for days at a time," she took a shaky breath before continuing, "when you said trapped, I couldn't help thinking I was back in my room, tired, hungry, and thirsty, while my brothers' screams echo and I can't do anything to help them."

Jane set his cup and sandwich down before taking her into his arms in an embrace. He rubbed her shoulder and back, and when he felt his shirt starting to get wet, he placed her cup and sandwich on the table next to his and drew her closer. Her body shook violently with sobs and he planted a soft kiss on her head.

"I'm happy I'm not alone this time… I'm happy I'm with you." She finished softly.

He planted another kiss on the top of her head as he pulled her closer by the blanket wrapped around her. He wrapped his hands around her waist under the blanket and felt static course through his body from his hands at the contact of her skin. He felt her shiver involuntarily, his gentleness, his warmth and sudden contact, enticing her to cross that boundary and kiss him. He pulled away to look at her, and when he smiled, she smiled back.

"Me too," he said softly, brushing her moist cheek with his thumb. His constant motion on her cheek was making heat pool in the center of their bodies. He touched her forehead with his again, searching her emerald eyes for hesitation or fear or restraint. When he didn't find it, he smiled and kissed her softly, tenderly. Her breath caught in her throat, his kiss, unexpected and sweet, catching her by surprise. Her eyes closed as she kissed him back, and he followed suit. The kiss was slow, explorative, sending their minds in a whirlwind as their senses exploded. She was the first that regained her composure, she pushed him back, tears filling her eyes again as she tells him, "We can't."

Jane was still a little dizzy from their kiss; he blinked in rapid succession as he tried to get his mind focused on what was happening. "Why can't we?"

"We work together, it's against policy," she shakes her head softly, trying to fight the tears that are threatening to fall again.

"I don't care about the FBI rules and regulations, Teresa," she looked at him instantly when he used her first name, "I care about you… I-I love you."

Teresa could feel her heart falter as he said those words; she smiled softly, ignored the insipid policy, and kissed him again, before saying, "I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

Jane kissed her back while wrapping his arms around her waist. Jane walked forward and gently pushed Lisbon against the wall. He licked her bottom lip begging for her to open her mouth a little bit and their tongues soon danced. Lisbon brought her arms around Jane's neck and brought him close, their bodies were as close as they could get. Lisbon pushed Jane up against her so the kiss could go deeper and she felt him get hard.

"Living room or bedroom?" Jane asked her.

"Bedroom." Lisbon said. Jane smiled into the kiss and walked backwards towards the bedroom not wanting to break the kiss. Jane tripped, fell, and landed on his back with Teresa on top of him. Teresa tried to hold in a laugh and she did so by kissing him.

"Can here be good?"Jane asked.

"Perfect."Lisbon said and kissed him again, while unbuttoning his shirt. Lisbon finally got his shirt off and flung it across the room. Jane smiled and unbuttoned her shirt and flung it towards the general direction she did. He unbuttoned her pants and threw them, then he took his pants off and threw them over his head and chuckled as they landed on the coffee table. He slid his boxers off and laid them down beside the couch. He slid her underwear down and parted her legs.

"Are you a hundred percent sure?"Jane asked Lisbon, and kissed when she nodded. Jane slid in causing Lisbon to release a moan. Jane stared at a slow and gentle pace until Teresa said, "Faster and Harder, babe, please."

Jane obeyed and went faster and they soon were at their climax.

"I'm almost there." Jane said, breaking their passionate kiss.

"Me, too," Lisbon replied, kissing him again.

Jane thrust in one more time and Lisbon cried out, “Patrick!” followed by a moan.

Jane pulled out and cuddled Lisbon in his arms and right before they feel asleep, he murmured in her ear, "I love you, Teresa."

She kissed him before replying with, “I love you, too.”


	4. Chapter 4

Jane was the first one to wake, his heart pounding with joy as he replayed the events of last night in his mind. He looked down at the still sleeping Lisbon in his arms and brought her closer when she shivered softly. He looked at the thermometer, which read -35 degrees. He smiled as he thought at the irony of how it was so cold, yet they had removed every inch of atrocious clothing. He picked her up softly, carried her to the bedroom and placed her down gently. He tucked her in with the covers before kissing her tenderly, dressing, and going downstairs. He picked up the discarded clothes, folded them, re-entered their bedroom, placed them down, and kissed her again before going back downstairs. 

He was finishing breakfast when he was startled by soft and slim arms wrapping around his stomach. She kissed his shoulder blade before saying, “Good Morning,”

He smiled, turned around and kissed her, before replying with, “Good morning, beautiful.”

She grinned before kissing him softly. “What’d you make for breakfast?”

He smiled mischievously, “Guess.”

“Patrick,” she whispered softly before kissing him teasingly, “Don’t make me guess, my love.”

He smiled, kissed her, and spoke just as softly, “Pancakes,” before kissing her again.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, as he wrapped an arm around her waist with the other supporting her back. He pushed her up against a wall as the kiss delved deeper and deeper. He broke the kiss, touched her forehead with his as they panted for breath.

“Breakfast is going to get cold,” he smiled, before helping her into a chair and sat down in front of her.

They ate their pancakes in a comfortable silence, their eyes only breaking contact to make sure their forks didn’t come up empty. When they finished their breakfast, Lisbon stood to clear the table, grabbing a hold of both of their plates.

Patrick stood to protest, “No, Teresa, I’ll do it,” and took the plates from her hands with a dizzying kiss and entered the kitchen before she could object. She looked at the kitchen door, confusion and amusement lighting her face, and as she picked up the cups and forks, she smiled softly. When she entered the kitchen, Jane took the utensils in her hands, kissed her again, and continued to wash the dishes.

“Patrick, my love, let me. You cooked breakfast, at least let me wash the dishes.”

He smiled as he said, “Nope.”

She pouted as she crossed her arms. He looked at her and smiled, shaking his head softly, indicating that her attempt didn’t work. She tried not to smile at him, tried to continue sending an air of annoyance and anger, but she knew that he knew she faking.

Jane chuckled softly and placed the towel he was using to dry his hands on the counter. He walked up to her, uncrossed her arms, and kissed her. She smiled against the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. He broke the kiss to look at her, smiled, and placed a tender kiss onto her lips before saying, “Wait for me in the couch, okay, love?”

She sighed before walking away; she knew she wasn’t going to win that argument. She looked through the bookcase in the living room before settling on an interesting romance novel. She was on page 5, when he entered the room and sat down next to her. She placed her head onto his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her. He pulled her closer, kissing her temple and scanning the book before asking, “Is it interesting?”

She nodded and shrugged, “Don’t really know, I just started…” she trailed off, not really paying much attention on the book.

He hummed in approval, read the title again and said, “Predictable.”

She closed the book, not really caring about it anymore, and asked, “How so?”

“She’s an orphan, right?”

“Right,”

“What’s the time period? 1700s?”

“Yeah,”

Jane thought before answering, “She has a tragic past, falls in love, but society sees their love as wrong and so she breaks it off…”

Lisbon was leaning in closer, the cold fueling her desire to be with to him. “How does it end?”

Jane smiled as he looked into her eyes, desire darkening them. He kissed her softly, relishing her soft lips and her warmth radiating through the thin fabric of their shirts. “Do you really want me to spoil such a great and predictable book?”

Lisbon smiled at him, her eyes flickering between his blue-green eyes to his lips. Lisbon kissed him in response, and Jane pulled her onto his lap. As the kiss delved deeper and deeper, their bodies came closer and closer still. When they came up for air, Lisbon could feel his desire growing under her, stretching the fabric of his jeans painfully. They chuckled softly as they panted and kissed each other tenderly. He stroked her cheek, pushing her hair back behind her ear. He kissed her again before lifting her up and carrying her to the bedroom.

He kicked off his shoes, throwing them haphazardly on the floor. He unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans before locking her lips again with his. Her nimble fingers worked in unbuttoning his shirt, while he fumbled with hers. She opened his shirt and let her hands explore his body. He trailed kisses down her neck, and followed as he unbuttoned her shirt slowly. She arched her body towards his touch, her hands flying to roam through his soft curls that tickled her skin with each caress. When he got to her navel, he shrugged out of his shirt and helped her out of hers before wrapping an arm around her body and pulling her deeper towards the middle of the bed.

She chuckled softly as she kissed him again pulling him closer by wrapping her legs around his waist. Jane pressed his body onto hers; aching with need and smiling as desire were darkening her emerald green eyes even more. He kissed her neck, feeling her heart beat frantically against his chest, her body arcing up to meet his touch and kiss. She sighed as he started to trail kisses from her neck, through the valley of her breasts, across her stomach and under her navel. He unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, sliding it down her legs along with her panties. He pulled them down to pool around her ankles and let her kick them off. He opened her legs and placed a kiss in her core. She squirmed towards him, grabbing onto the sheets by her side as he kissed her again and again. When he couldn’t handle much more of teasing her, he kicked off his jeans and boxers and slid inside her with a kiss. He started slow, savoring the feel of being inside her, her reactions to his entering her, until his need for release roared at him to pick up the pace. He buried himself deeper with each thrust, and Lisbon wrapped her arms around him, her nails softly scraping his back as he drove harder, deeper, and faster sending her higher. Her body erupted in tremors as she came, and after two more thrusts, he spilled onto her, kissing her tenderly as they both tried to catch their breaths and calm their pounding hearts. He rolled, pulling her with him, never breaking their deep connection with each other, and rested her head on his chest. He pulled the covers over them, covering their bodies’ slick with sweat, and kissed her damp hair. She kissed his chest and smiled when he pulled her closer to him.

She broke their comfortable silence by asking, “Now what?”

Jane was still dazed by their love-making that he was having a bit of trouble forming coherent thoughts. “What do you mean?”

She looked at him, her lips still plump from their activities, and it took every ounce of control he had not to take her again. “Patrick,” she sighed, “you know what I mean, don’t you?”

Jane smiled before pulling her closer and kissing her, “Yes, I know what you mean.”

The corners of Lisbon’s lips curved upwards and her cheeks turned a rosy shade of pink. He kissed her again, longing and lovingly, to try to drive out her adorable blush which he knew she hated, but he loved.

“So?” she prompted when their lips parted and her blush eased away.

“What do you want to do?” he asked her honestly.

Lisbon shook her head softly, not knowing what he would be comfortable with, and not wanting to drive him away. “I want to be with you.”

Jane smiled before kissing her again, “Then we’ll be together, and if you ever decide you want more, or I want more, we’ll cross that road, together.”

Lisbon blushed again as she smiled at him, learning slowly to love the blushes he brought out of her, before kissing him.


	5. Chapter 5

_Lisbon was the first to awake, shivering on a cold, empty bed. Using the small soft light filtering in through the blinds, she looked for Jane but couldn’t find him. She draped the soft blanket around her shoulders and slipping on her plush slippers, she padded down the stairs slowly, fearing what she might find. She entered the kitchen, and what she saw surprised her. Patrick was holding a cup of tea in his hands, looking out into the white, blocked window, but what made her heart falter was the glimmering butcher’s knife twirling in his hands. He turned to her, and upon seeing the fear in her eyes, he looked at her apologetically._

_“I’m sorry, Teresa,” he said softly, placing the teacup on the table, and creeping closer to her, “I really am. I’ve grown attached to you, but I have to… I always kill the people I care about, one way or the other, and this is a way for me not to become broken again… you understand.”_

_She couldn’t move, her feet felt like lead, she seemed as if she was held captive by the beautiful stranger holding the knife in his hands like a prize. She started to breathe heavily, and felt tears streaming down her cheeks. All she could croak out was, “Please, Patrick, don’t,” before he grabbed her shoulder. He kissed her softly before plunging the knife through her chest._

 

Lisbon bolted up in bed, her heart thundering and her breathing erratic. She wiped at her face to find tears coming out of the corners of her eyes. She fell back in bed and looked at Jane’s sleeping form. She sighed deeply, thankful it was all a dream, but she was still breathing heavily from the memories still vibrant in her mind. She stood slowly, softly, not wanting to wake him and slipped into the shower to try to drive out the nightmare from her memories. When she almost drove it out, she heard the sheets ruffling from the bedroom and knew that Jane had woken up. She shut off the water and reached for the towel when he knocked on the door softly.

 

His voice was filled with concern as he asked, “Are you all right?”

 

She knew he meant about why she was awake in the middle of the night. She sighed before answering, “Yeah, I just had a nightmare.”

 

“Want to talk about it?”

 

“Not particularly,” she replied before fixing herself and saying, “Yes, can…” she sighed before continuing, “can you meet me in the living room?”

 

“Sure,”

 

She sighed again softly as she heard his steps walking away. She hated herself for having that dream, thinking that he could hurt her without cause or concern, but she hated herself for fearing him a little because of it. She cursed under her breath and dressed quickly, not wanting to keep him waiting. She walked down the stairs and smiled when she found him holding a cup in one of his hands and the book from yesterday in the other. She picked up the cup he had placed for her on the coffee table and sat down next to him as she sipped. She sighed peacefully as the warm liquid traveled down her throat and relaxed her racing nerves. He put down the book and wrapped his free arm around her, pulling her closer to him. She smiled and cuddled into him, as she felt him kiss the top of her head.

 

“So, about the nightmare?” he asked softly, “Care to tell me what happened?”

 

“I, um, I woke up and you weren’t by my side.” She explained, cuddling deeper into him, “I walked down the stairs and found you in the kitchen.”

 

Jane pulled her close and kissed the top of her head when he felt her tense up at the memory. “I’m guessing that’s not all?”

 

Lisbon shook her head softly, cuddling closer before saying, “You were holding a butcher’s knife… You sort of, plunged it into my heart.” She whispered, fearing his reaction.

 

He pulled back to look her in the eyes and, upon seeing them glimmering with unshed tears, he kissed her softly. She breathed sharply, surprise evident in her motions and kiss. He smiled into the kiss, and after he was sure she was confident he wasn’t going to hold it against her, he stood, took her hand, and helped her up. He started to lead her away and into the kitchen, when he felt her slight hesitation.

 

“Where’re we going?” she asked him softly, although she knew the answer.

 

“I want to relieve you of that particular situation of us in the kitchen, and the only way to do that is to replace it.” He spoke suggestively, his voice ragged with need and emotion.

 

She blushed, looking away, hearing his voice raw. She smiled as she looked back at him and replied innocently, “Oh? And what are you planning on replacing it with?”

 

He chuckled softly before catching her lips with his. He pulled her close, and walked backwards into the kitchen, one hand pulling her with him on the small of her back while the other was behind him, searching for anything he could use to steady them. Finally, his hand met the table and he smiled into the kiss as he turned her so that she was pressed awkwardly against the table and in one swoop, he picked her up and set her down. He broke the kiss then, to smile at her, making sure she was okay. He started unbuttoning her shirt while she ran her hands through his hair. When he finished, he pushed open her shirt, he let his hands and lips explore every inch of her torso, smiling at how his touch caused her to react.  He kissed her lips again, as he helped her shrug out of her shirt, his hand roaming her back, pulling her closer, as the other started on her jeans.

 

She shifted to help the rate of getting her out of clothes and as she started to unbutton and lower his jeans, she couldn’t help laughing as he said, “I think we should just spend the rest of our time here completely naked.”

 

“We’d freeze to death, love.” She muttered into his lips. He kissed her harder in a silent way of explaining why that was not going to happen. As soon as she slid down his pants and boxers, he pulled off his shirt, and joined their lips again. He smiled as he felt her gasp softly and started at a slow pace, wanting to ensure her that this was reality, that he wouldn’t dare hurt her, only love and protect her.

 

She placed her forehead on his shoulder as the pace quickened, her body arching and aching as he pulled back and buried himself deeper into her, again and again. She could feel the table creak and bang against the floorboards unsteadily. She turned her face to his neck and planted a kiss, as pure ecstasy rippled through her body. She could feel him trembling as he reached his climax and spilled into her. She smiled when he nuzzled her closer, and just when she was going to kiss him again, the leg of the table snapped, and he twisted them as they fell, breaking her fall.

 

“Are you okay?” she asked him.

 

He looked at her, making sure she was unharmed before smiling and kissing her again, “Better than okay.”

 

They started to laugh, until the lamp that had been illuminating them, and was wobbling when the table broke, smashed on the floor, sending them into darkness.

 

Jane kissed her, and when he felt her body start to become alive again in response to his, he turned them so that he was pinning her down onto the floor. He trailed kisses down her body as he took her once more.


	6. Chapter 6

Jane woke with his back stiff and his muscles sore from the uncomfortable position they were in on the floor. He kissed her temple as she started to wake up in his arms.

“Good morning,” he whispered into her hair, smiling as his breath ruffled stands of brown curls, before pushing it away with his nose and inhaling her scent deeply as he planted a kiss onto her neck. He turned them around so that he was pinning her down on the floor and kissed her fervently.

Goosebumps rose on her skin, she could feel him growing in anticipation, and she smiled at the thought that that was because of her. He cupped her cheek as the kiss delved deeper and deeper. She surprised him by flipping him over so that she was on top of him. She kissed him and laughed as she ran up the stairs. He chased her, laughing, before capturing her at the top. She chuckled in his arms, before he kissed her again. 

He tightened his hold on her as the kiss deepened. He didn’t want to lose her again, not when he just got her. Not when she wanted to be with him as much as he did. Not when he had died a little inside, every day that he spent away from her on that island.

“Patrick, I want to take a shower,” she said as she broke the kiss.

He grumbled and kissed her again, reluctantly letting her go when she tightened his arms in warning. She hopped in the shower and when he heard the water spraying down, he sat on the bed. As the water continued to pour, his mind wandered to her; her black, almost robin hair, soaking and clinging to her soft skin, framing her face, bringing out her brilliant emerald eyes, and her slim, beautiful body all soapy and moist. He was extremely aroused by his mental images, and after a few more minutes he entered the bathroom. He stepped into the shower and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close to him.

She felt his arousal before she felt him kiss his way from her shoulder to her neck. She leaned into his embrace, and she shuddered as he whispered her name in her ear, on her skin. She sighed before turning around to kiss him and delving the kiss deeper and deeper as their bodies came closer and closer. 

He pushed her against the cold tiled wall and she positioned herself better by wrapping her legs around his waist and aligning herself with him. The scalding hot water was a huge contrast to the freezing tiles on their skin, but none of that mattered as he buried himself into her. He chuckled softly as with each thrust, a soft sound escaped her throat. He quickened the pace and kissed her, smiling as he could feel the soft noises rumbling in her throat.

She gasped his name as her body started to convulse with the tremors when she came. He smiled, kissed her again, and spilled into her after a few more thrusts. They stood there, shaking in the already lukewarm water, bodies pressed against each other. He grabbed the sponge that had fallen and started to rub it through every inch of her body. She closed her eyes as the sensation caused a wave of euphoria washed through her, causing her to tingle all over.

He kissed her skin as he slid the sponge over her body, smiling as he teased her. He pulled her closer and whispered her name before planting a kiss onto her neck. 

She turned towards him again, taking the sponge from him with a smirk on her face and said, “Your turn.”

He chuckled as he pulled her closer, kissing her, and pushing her into the cold water.

“Patrick!” she shrieked, curling closer into his arms as the water washed over her, causing Goosebumps to rise to her skin and her to shiver uncontrollably.

He held her close and chuckled as she snuggled deeper into his arms.

“Don’t laugh at me, you jerk…” she scolded, though her smile softened the blow.

“I’m sorry, love…” he spoke softly, kissing her to hide his laughter but it didn’t work and she slapped the back of his head. He chuckled as he pulled her away from the water and held her close in an attempt to warm her.

She smiled as she snuggled into his arms, shivering as she did so; placing her head on his shoulder and burying her face in his neck. She felt him plant a kiss on her head and she couldn’t help smiling wider. Her mind traveled to the nights where she stayed awake, aching for him, longing for him to be with her. She couldn’t believe she was here, in his arms, in the shower, trying to get warm after, yet, another shenanigan he had pulled. It was harmless, she defended, but cruel.

He tilted her face up to kiss her, longing to taste her lips again. He couldn’t get enough. Enough of her lips, enough of her body, enough of her love, enough of her. He smiled as she reciprocated fully, pulling her closer, feeling her skin start to heat up with his touch as he roamed her body. He grabbed one of the towels and wrapped it around her, and with it she stepped out of the shower and walked into the bedroom. He finished showering with the freezing water and grabbing the other towel, he dried of and exited the bathroom.

As he stepped into the bedroom he found her with a bathrobe wrapped around her, sitting in front of the vanity mirror, brushing her hair. He walked behind her and planted a kiss on her neck. He took the hairbrush from her hands and started to brush her hair.

“What is it with you and wanting to do things for me?” She asked softly, smiling at his reflection as he started to brush her hair. “Not that I’m complaining, but really… I’m starting to feel as if you want to control everything I do.”

“And if I said I did?” he teased her, whispering it onto the skin of her neck, watching as Goosebumps rose on her skin once more.

“Well then.” She smiled, narrowing her eyes at him through the mirror, “You found someone who won’t give you complete control.”

“Is that a fact?” he smiled, planting a kiss on a sensitive area of her skin.

“Yes,” she grinned at him, “I’ve been known to be a control freak.”

“Hmm.” He hummed, turning her in her seat, before capturing her lips in a tender kiss.

She broke the kiss and narrowed her eyes at him playfully, “Is this one of your control methods?”

“Maybe,” he smiled before kissing her again.

She reciprocated and smiled as the kiss delved deeper. She stood and as he walked backwards to the bed, she pushed him down. She smiled down at him as she took charge and had them gasping in the end. They fell asleep in each other’s arms, covered by a light blanket as the wind blew forcefully against the window, piling on more snow.


	7. Chapter 7

Thrilling shrieks woke them up, selfishly stirring them from their deep dreams. He groaned as he felt her move, and before she left his arms completely, he pulled her closer.

"Patrick," she murmured, "I got to answer the phone."

They both flinched as they registered that a phone was ringing. The only phone that was still "functional" was the house phone and when they tried to call, it had no service. They stood, wrapping their bathrobes around them and padded downstairs, Jane first, Lisbon trailing. When they arrived to the living room, the phone stopped, teasingly leaving them in an uncomfortable silence. They looked at each other questioningly and before any of them could say anything, the phone started to scream again.

Jane reached over and answered, "Hello?"

"Jane! Thank god," Abbott's voice flooded the line, it crackled and popped but it was still pretty strong, "It's been a week since two of my agents disappeared without a trace… Are you both all right?"

Jane sighed, "Yes, Abbott, Lisbon and I are okay."

"I don't know if it's considered good news but it could be a couple more days till we get you both out… local police say that the snow storm is only going to get stronger."

Jane closed his eyes at the news, before moving the phone piece to the other ear and saying, "Water supply is getting low… it's enough to survive but just for at least two more days."

Lisbon looked at him confused, he didn't tell her that.

Jane heard Abbott sigh before he said, "I'll see what I can do about quickening the pace, but it's difficult."

"I understand… just get us out."

Jane looked at the phone as the call dropped, disconnecting them, once again, with the world outside. He looked at Lisbon who was looking at him; the features of her face were knitted together in a mask of concern and she had her arms crossed.

"Why didn't you tell me that the water supply was running low?" she asked softly, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I didn't want to worry you," he responded, shrugging his shoulders in the process, "I'm sorry?"

She looked away, debating whether or not to press on the topic. She looked back at him, her face impassive as she asked, "What did Abbott say about getting us out?"

Jane nodded, running a hand through his curls as he said, "It could take a couple of days…"

"And we only have two, minimum, till we run out of water." She finished, "even after the water is gone, we can survive for a little while longer till we die of dehydration."

Jane nodded, not wanting to anger her more than she already is.

"Even with the threat of dehydration, we still have the fear of hypothermia… How are we in food supply?"

"A week, minimum." He answered, not liking the slight quiver of her voice as she spoke. He looked at her to find tears glistening in her eyes, and saw her trying to blink them away. He pulled her close, feeling her relax before her body started to heave with sobs. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I shouldn't have kept it from you."

Lisbon shook her head, gaining control of her emotions, before pushing herself out of his embrace. "Don't apologize, Patrick," she spoke softly, "Please don't."

Jane nodded, running his hand up and down her shoulder to comfort her. "It's going to be okay."

"How do you know that?" she asked, fresh tears filling her eyes. "How could you possibly know that it's going to be okay?"

"As long as we're together, everything's going to be okay because we can get through anything." He pulled her close, "As long as there is you and me, there is always a bright side and a way out."

Lisbon sniffled before relaxing fully into his arms. She placed her head on his shoulder and felt her exhaustion set in.

Jane picked her up and carried her bridal style back to the room, placing her back under the covers. Jane kissed her softly, and watched as she fell deeper into sleep.

XXXXXX

"Teresa," Jane whispered, trying to wake her up. He kissed her lips, feeling her stir softly, and smiled. She stretched lazily, fluttering her eyes open and smiling as her vision set onto him.

"Hello, sleeping beauty," he murmured, kissing her softly once more.

She smiled at him, "So does that make you Prince Philip?"

He looked at her confused, "What?"

She started to laugh, kissing him once more, "Don't worry about it… just know the answer's yes."

He continued to look at her confused before pulling her close into a kiss. "I don't like the sound of that."

She chuckled softly, pulling him closer, tasting his lips and his mouth. He started to trail hungry kisses down to her throat, where he felt her pulse throb against his lips and exploring tongue. He smiled as he felt her arch towards him when he started to move lower.

"If this is your revenge-"

"Hmm…" he hummed, hovering over her, a soft smirk as he watched her squirm under him. He could feel his heart aching, whenever he was momentarily separate from her. He loved her so much; so much so that he was certain he would drag the moon down to her feet if she asked. "Revenge for what?"

She chuckled softly before capturing his lips in a longing kiss, "I have no idea what goes on in your brilliant mind, but this is your way of torturing me… It must be."

"And if I were to tell you it is?" he smiled at the mischievous glimmer in her eyes, but before he could determine her next move, she flipped them over on the bed.

"Then I would say that I have a few tricks of my own."

"Really?"

She smiled at him, seeing the love in his eyes, before she bent down and kissed him. "Yep."

"Good."


	8. Chapter 8

Jane and Lisbon woke up in the middle of the night, the fire alarm beeping incessantly. They wrapped themselves up quickly in their bathrobes and raced down the stairs, trying to find where the fire was originating from. As they reached the kitchen, the smoke was so thick that they were both coughing and choking, curling over with lack of oxygen. Jane turned towards Lisbon, determination to protect her surging within him.

He lead her to the living room, and with a simple, “stay here” he took a deep breath and raced back to the kitchen. He grabbed the bucket that was still untouched by the fire and filled it with water, throwing it at the flames. It helped, but then the flames grew bigger, brighter, and hotter. He pulled back as the fire caught on the front of his bathrobe. He tapped it out, before filling the bucket once more and throwing it at the brilliantly hot flames. When it still didn’t work, he grabbed a towel, intent on wafting it out, when Lisbon came in, sizzling the fire out with the extinguisher foam. He stood, panting, his face and chest covered in smoke and his hair sparkled with speckles of foam.

“Thanks,” he muttered, smiling sheepishly at her.

“You didn’t think of getting the fire extinguisher?”

“Might’ve slipped my mind,” he took the tank out of her hands and set it down beside them, rubbing her shoulders as the temperature started to drop.

She rested her head on his shoulder, falling into his warmth. Her senses were filled with the prevailing scent of ash on his robe. She coughed as it blocked her airway, pulling away from the overwhelming stench of burning death.

He cupped her cheek, his thumb ghosting over her soft skin. He led her out of the room, feeling her body contract with a quick shiver as a cold breeze rushed through her veins before she started to tremble. He draped half of his bathrobe around her shoulders and pulled her closer, feeling her skin start to cool. He pressed a soft kiss to her temple when he noticed she was holding her breath before stepping away and grabbing a blanket. He wrapped it around her shoulders and started working on warming her.

“P-P-Patrick, w-what’s going on?” her voice quivered with her tremors, “W-W-Why is it getting c-colder?”

“I’m not sure.” He told her, wrapping her up with more blankets, trying to stop himself from feeling the rapidly lowering temperature. He grabbed another blanket for himself, before walking downstairs to inspect the problem. He examined the heating system, following it around the house until it branched off into the kitchen and found the reason. The pipe burst, sending sparks of metal onto the stove that was left on. The pieces of metal turned into a fire that consumed their food and forced him to waste most of their water. The fire and the heat entered the burst pipe and shorted circuited the heating system. In a couple of hours, the temperature inside of the cabin will turn exactly as the temperature as the wind roaring outside. He sighed deeply; this was not going to end well.

When he reentered the bedroom, she was curled up at a corner, the blankets wrapped around her, yet he could still see her shivering. He changed into thicker, less smelly clothes, before he sat down next to her and took her into his arms. As he rubbed her arms and back, he relayed the information to her.

“What are we going to do?” she asked him, her trembling diminishing somewhat. She draped the covers over him, snuggling closer to his warmth.

“I’m not sure, Teresa,” he whispered into her hair, “I just hope Abbott can find us before we’re out of heat and water.”

“And if he doesn’t?” she asked worriedly, “if we are stuck, temperature dropping quicker than a falling raindrop and food supply rations lower than the grave, until we are in graves of our own?”

“Shh, love,” he kissed her temple, “I’m not going to let anything bad happen to you.”

“That’s going to be difficult if were both dead.”

He pulled her onto his lap and held her close, kissing her temple as she buried herself deeper into his embrace.

“I hope Abbott can find us in time.” He heard her mumble against his shirt.

“He will,” he kissed the top of her head, “he will.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I apologize to all who follow this story, I have been dealing with some terrible stuff and I haven't had the desire to continue with anything at all. It wasn't until I realized that me not returning to finish this at all would have been unkind, unfair, and unjust to you, my dear readers, to these characters, and this wonderful show. I was and still am trying to return but it's a slow process and I apologize beforehand for any discomfort that I cause because of it. I will try to be more regular. Though this is the second to last chapter in this story, i will be continuing it as a series. Thank you for those that take time off of their busy schedule to read and/or review this story. Please have patience with me and I apologize to those stories that i was following and reviewing, I haven't had the desire to continue and that included reading. I will try to catch up on all I missed, but to give you a number of influx stories that I have to read so that you can have an estimate of how behind I am, that number is 1064. That number is the amount of stuff that i have missed and have to catch up on. Please have patience with me, I'm am trying my hardest, but on most days, it's never enough.**

Chapter 9

Jane woke up to Lisbon shivering in her sleep on his lap. He looked at her, examining all of her features and committing them to memory. It's not like he had to do much. He had memorized each and every detail of her face before he even realized how he felt about her. He knew he cared about her, he cared on the first day they met, but it took him a long while to realize he was irrevocably in love with her.

During the long two years that they were apart, he felt his heart shatter with each long day he couldn't see her brilliant smile, or her sparkling eyes, or her endearing freckles. A small thought entered his mind as he pulled her closer and glanced at the thermometer on the wall. He softly gathered her up in his arms and made his way down into the living room. He laid her down on the sofa and grabbing a blanket or two for warmth, he took hold of a couple of logs of fire and placed them with the pile in the chimney.

He walked into the singed kitchen and rummaged through the drawers to try to find something to light the fire with. After looking through about 14 drawers, he finally found a box of matches, but when he opened it, the matchsticks were all bent and many on them were unusable, the phosphorous spent. He silently cursed the previous vacationers that had used the matches and stuck them back into the box instead of throwing it into the fire or in the trash. He set the box aside, intent on purchasing a new box for this house once they get out. He smiled at that thought. They WERE going to get out. Even if they had to jump out of the second story window, but he was going to see that they both got out alive.

He continued his search and smiled as he found a lighter. He walked back to the logs, his breath coming out in small puffs and he watched them crystallize in front of him. He rubbed his hands together to bring a bit more heat to his stiff cold hands before he opened the lighter and flicked it on. Click. Nothing. He sighed and tried it a couple of more times before he gave up. He slipped his thumb nail beneath the little metallic head and popped it off to check the levels of lighter fluid. His brow furrowed as he noticed that it was almost completely full, it needed no refill as of yet.

He sighed as he realized that the cold from outside was turning the blaze off before it reached a point where he could see it. He walked upstairs and rummaged through the bathroom before finding a canister of hairspray. He hoped his idea would work as he walked back down shaking the can. He sat back in front of the fireplace and positioned the lighter in front of the nozzle. He clicked the lighter and pressed the nozzle at the same time. Whoosh! The flame shot out of the lighter, flying towards the logs, lighting them.

Jane dropped the lighter, wincing, holding his hand at his chest as he examined the burn left behind by the burst of fire. He watched as the flame crackled before shrinking. He picked up the can with his good hand and sprayed at the fire, making it rise and fill the room with a bit of warmth. He smiled before joining Lisbon on the couch, pulling her close into his arms.

She stirred softly, snuggling closer to his warmth. When her eyes fluttered open, she smiled at him softly.

"Morning," he told her with a smile.

"Good morning."

He pulled her closer when a small gust of wind passed through his veins, and Lisbon hugged him tight. Jane kissed her head softly as he held her, rubbing her arms and back to keep her warm. He kept his eyes on the fire as he watched it dance with each breeze. His hand continued to sting, but he ignored it, focusing instead on how to survive until Abbott rescued them. He wanted that phone to ring with news that Abbott and the team was right outside of the cabin and that they were working on getting them out. He knew that Abbott was doing everything he could, but even then, it would never be much if Lisbon and he didn't make it.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the slight change in lighting and the gust of wind that blew out the fire. He didn't hear the soft, faint whirs of machines as a snowmobile moved around the cabin. It was Lisbon, moving out of his arms that brought his attention back to the present. He looked at her confused, before he processed what was going on around him and he stood with a small smile on his face.

Lisbon stood as well, hugging him, before she stepped away, wrapping herself in the blankets to keep her body temperature elevated. They saw more light filling the room as more and more snow was removed from the pathway and windows. More sound filled the room from outside, and they heard the distinct voice of Abbott and the hums of machinery and life.

It wasn't until Abbott busted down the door and entered, followed by half a dozen armed police that they released a sigh of relief. They smiled at Abbott as he pulled down the hood of his parka and he gave them a warm smile before getting the group with him to surround Jane and Lisbon to lead them out to the ambulance.

Jane smiled at Lisbon as he sat across from her while the EMTs examined them. They wrapped a bandage around his burnt hand and gave them both some more blankets to keep their temperature down. Lisbon smiled back at him, and when the Emergency Team left to go relay the medical information to Abbott, she took his good hand and whispered, "We made it."

He smiled back, drawing soft circles on the back of her hand with his thumb as he replied, "Yes. We did. We always do."


	10. Chapter 10~ Final Chapter

hapter 10:

Final Chapter

Jane and Lisbon were in the car, the heat turned up until it was almost suffocating. She had her CD playing, bringing some joy into their comfortable silence. Their hands were interwoven together on the hand rest. She smiled as he started to draw circles on the back of her hand. She could feel the electricity coursing through her veins with each stroke of his thumb. She continued to watch the road while he fueled her with electricity. She knew what he was trying to do, and even though she tried to ignore it with all of her might, he was succeeding.

It got to the point where the fire and electricity was at such intensity that she pulled over the side of the road, and turned towards him, planting a kiss on his smirking lips before he said something clever that makes her want to club him on the head with a baseball bat.

He returned the kiss, resting his hand on the back of her neck. He pulled her as close as he could, with the armrest blocking them both. As the kiss delves deeper, he started to unbutton her shirt.

With little help she shrugged off one of the sleeves of her shirt before she began to unbutton his shirt. He parted her shirt (technically his shirt that she was wearing), and watched as she removed her seatbelt, bringing her closer. The moment the seatbelt clasp released with a metallic click, a loud and annoying ding kept resonating through the stuffy car. Frustrated, he lifted the armrest, and removed his seat belt, wrapping his hand around her waist and pulled her closer, their lips meeting once more.

The kiss kept delving deeper and deeper while their hands journeyed through the skin that was revealed. When the heat in their cores increased to a feverish pitch, Jane moved their party to the backseat, while removing them of the rest of their restricting clothing. He hovered over her, starting to trail kisses towards her neck. She moaned softly, her body arching up to meet his touch. He found their rhythm, driving her above and over the edge before he followed.

As they were snuggling, they heard a car pull up behind them. The listened in confusion as the car door slammed closed and the crunching of snow came closer. When they saw an outline of a person in the foggy window walk past their door, they shot up, pulling on extra clothing they stored in a duffel bag and quickly putting them on.

The cop looked around, shining his flashlight into the front seat when Lisbon pulled down the window, closest to the cop.

"Is there a problem officer?" she asked him, her hair tousled and her lips plum and red from their kisses.

The officer looked at her, before glancing at Jane beside her. "You two need any assistance?"

She shook her head, "No. Not really."

"Did your car break down?"

Again she told him, "No."

"Well, you two should continue moving." He told them, annoyed, "If the snow digs your tires in, you'll be stuck in a very cruel and deadly Wonderland of your own." He laughed as he walked away, but before he can completely drive off; he pulled up beside him and said with a laugh, "Call it Arctic Wonderland."

XXXXXX

Lisbon hadn't been feeling well for the past couple of weeks. It's been almost two months and the virus she was sure she had was still firmly grasping her. She decided to take a day off of work and go get a checkup.

She sat for half an hour in a crowded, noisy, waiting room. She nearly leaped halfway across the room towards the nurse when she called for her. She followed at her heels as she led her away from the waiting room and into one of the consulting offices. Lisbon sat down in the red plush chair, facing the large ivory desk in the center of the room. She looked around the immaculate office, skimming across posters for information, patient bulletin boards, a bookcase, and picture frames, while she waited for the doctor to arrive.

After a while, a man in his 40s entered, his light brown hair pushed back, emphasized by his white coat. He smiled kindly at her before sitting down at his desk and looking down at her files in his hands.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her with a wink.

She looked down at her hands, suddenly uncomfortable, before she turned back to him and told him, "Nauseous, I throw up multiple times a day, I have to empty my bladder every five minutes, mood swings, and fatigue."

"Hm." He hummed, writing it down, "Can you lie down on the bed and lift up your shirt to under your breast line, please?"

She did as he told her, sighing nervously as she exposed her flat stomach. He applied the cold gel on her stomach and slathered it around with the sonogram machine. In the black and white screen, she saw a small little jellybean sized spot in the center. She held her breath, starting at the spot as he told her, "Congratulations."

XXXXXX

Lisbon was sitting nervously, resting against Jane's chest. He was drawing lazy circles on her back, noticing her distance and her nerves, but still not getting her to talk. After what seemed like hours, she turned to him and said in a soft voice, so soft that he almost missed it, "We need to talk."

He turned off the TV, turning towards her in curiosity and concern, "What about?"

"Us. Where this is going. What happened in Alaska."

"Are you having doubts?"

She looked at him, concern, shaking her head and stuttering softly, "No. Are you?"

He was quick to reassure her, "Of course not, never, my love."

She smiled softly at him, "Before I can tell you, I need to get something." She stood and walked into the kitchen, without glancing back at him to see his objections.

He waited, after half an hour, his heart beating rapidly in his chest, before he stood and walked into the kitchen. When he turned on the lights, he was shocked to find the back door wide open and when he looked down at the puddle on the floor, he saw it. He picked it up, carefully, his hands trembling as he took in her name at the top right hand corner, connecting her with the small jellybean on the center. Her name, connecting her to their child in her stomach. However, what made him quake with fear was the bright red permanent Red John smiley circling around the sonogram of their child.

Author's Note:

Thank you all for reading and reviewing this story. Thank you for all of your patience, and i hope that you will follow and continue this story in the upcoming sequel, "Texas Wonderland". Cover was made by meLoveCastle. Thank you all once more, you're all fabulous!


End file.
